1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snowmobile in which a steering shaft is provided on the front side of an engine and an air intake system, including an air cleaner, is laid out on the rear side of the engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there are known snowmobiles in which a steering shaft is provided on the rear side of an engine, and an air intake system is disposed between the engine and the steering shaft. For example, this configuration is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-364468 (especially FIG. 1 thereof).
In Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-364468, a snowmobile is disclosed which includes an engine, and a steering shaft. The steering shaft is disposed on the rear side of the engine, and an air intake passage is laid out between a main body of the engine and the steering shaft. The snowmobile has a structure in which the engine is mounted on a vehicle body frame so as to be inclined rearwards relative to the traveling direction of the snowmobile.
By laying out the engine on the front side of the steering shaft, an attempt is made to reduce the mounted height of the engine on the vehicle body, and thereby lower the center of gravity of the vehicle body. By doing so, the turning performance of the snowmobile is enhanced.
However, since the engine is laid out on the front side of the steering shaft, and the rider is seated on the rear side of the steering shaft, there is a limitation in reducing the space between the engine and the rider. In other words, it is difficult to concentrate the mass of the engine and the mass of the rider toward the center of the vehicle body, and thus there is a limitation in reducing the moment of inertia of the vehicle.
If the masses of the components of the vehicle can be concentrated toward the center of the vehicle body by reducing the intervening space between the engine and the rider, it is possible to reduce the moment of inertia, to enhance the turning performance of the snowmobile, and to permit a more pleasant traveling experience.